Odaiba's Shorebirds
by LN SE7EN
Summary: An Ace Combat and Digimon crossover. War looms in the horizon. The Digidestined realize that this is not their fight and will have to experience the brutal reality of war and the  dark reality of the world they live in. Taiora, Daiyako, Takari.R&R!UPDATED
1. Prologue

Odaiba's Shorebirds

WARNING: This story will have strong language and graphic war violence, and some disturbing scenes

Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon nor don't I own the Ace Combat Series.

Note: The real world and the Ace Combat world will be intertwined so you better stay focused. The real world countries and Ace Combat countries will be used.

"Hello to all viewers, this is Brett Thompson and welcome to a Channel 9 News special. Today we are discussing and interviewing different people who's lives have been affected by The 2nd Belkan War. For our last interview we are going to question one of the youngest interviewees here today, and here he is."

"First of all I would like to thank you for doing this interview."

"I really appriciate it, thanks Brett."

"So tell us what is your name?"

"My name is Davis Motomiya."

"Once again, Mr. Motomiya I thank you for this interview."

"The pleasure is all mine."

"So let us start shall we? Tell us a little bit about yourself."

"Well first off, I'm 16 years old born and raised in Odaiba and I am currently rising soccer star."

"Well aren't you the athletic type. But anyway we want to know, how was it like? How has the war affected you?

"Well I-I..." (Begins to shed some tears.)

"I can see that this upsets you. We can stop the interview ."

"N-No I'm fine. I-I'm okay. I just need some tissues."

"Okay, can we get some tissues for Mr. Motomiya please."

"T-Thank you." (Wipes eyes with tissues.)

"If you want Mr. Motomiya we could get you a cup of water would you like that?"

"If it is not any trouble."

"It is absolutely no trouble at all, can we get Mr. Motomiya a cup of water also?"

"Thanks." (being handed a cup of water.)

"So Mr. Motomiya when ever you are ready."

"Well Brett, I have never been in anything like this before so of course it wasn't easy."

"Yeah, I can't imagine how hard it was to be in something like that."

"Yeah..."

"Mr. Motomiya has this war changed you in anyway?"

"Quite frankly, It did. I used to be a different person but with the war and certain someone my life has changed around completely."

"Hmm a person changed you?"

"Yes, he was a part in the war, and in a war back in the 90s called The Belkan War."

"Yes, I am familiar with that war, in fact I did an special on it."

"Well anyway, he was a good guy but he was a great friend, a real great friend."

"Brett, this war made me realize something."

"What did it make you realize?"

"Nothing lasts forever. I learned that the hard way. You got to value everything and every moment in your life."

"You see Brett, during this course of this war I have experienced many things that have shaped up my life."

"Like what Mr. Motomiya?"

"Like how to truly value life, learning to forgive, also learning how to love."

"Umm love?"

"Yeah, but I am going to explain that a little bit later. But most importantly I learned the price and value of friendship."

"So without a doubt this war changed you in so many ways."

"Yeah, you know it felt like it was just yesterday when it all started. In fact I remember so many things. Why I remember how it all started. You see Brett it began when..."


	2. Chapter 1: A Prelude To a Nightmare

Chapter 1: A Prelude to a Nightmare

School was offically over, which meant that summer vacation offically begun. All of the students from young to old, from elementary to college was waiting for this day this come. This was without a doubt no exception when it came to the Digidestined. As soon as the last bell rang they jumped out of their seats and ran towards the front door like the other kids. And then opened the door and taking in the refreshing fact that summer was finally in their grasp.

"Yes! Finally!" Davis screamed in happiness. "School is out!"

Yolei then came up from behind him. "Finally is right." Yolei said. "This school year was a total mess."

The Digidestined agreed in unison. You see in order to so called meet their academic standards they had to take a large array of assessment tests, which made them carry a heavy burden.

"Yeah, I so agree with Yolei." T.K replied. "Espically those tests, those tests were a real pain."

"I kinda have it easy then." Cody said to the rest of them.

"What makes think that?" Kari asked.

"Well I don't have to worry about all these tests for now."

"Just you wait." Kari began. "Until you do, you will know the true meaning of pain."

The Digidestined laughed and began to walk towards the benches that were in front of the school, where they continued about the ongoing discussion.

"Yeah well at least for now we can rest our brains." Kari said as she sat next to T.K giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well we can I don't know about Davis though." Yolei began but then she was interrupted by Davis's glare which signified something. Something that all of them knew of what was going to happen. I mean to them this was something so obvious that they don't even try to stop the bickering, they just sit back an enjoy the show.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked in a menacingly type of way.

"Well Davis, you are a hardhead."

"Look who is talking four-eyes! You are more of a hardhead than I am!"

And so began the bickering. The rest of the Digidestined just sat back and enjoyed every minute of it. Yet they have always wondered does all this bickering signify something?

"You know I realized something." Cody whispered to both T.K and Kari.

"What is it?" The both of them whispered in unison.

"Don't you realize that they have been arguing a little bit more than usual."

"You know..." Kari began. "... now that I think about it yeah they actually have."

"You think it means something?" Cody asked in curiosity.

"Umm yeah!" T.K whispered. "It means that they are in love, after all opposites attract."

"Yeah pretty much all of us notice that." Kari whispered with a giggle. "They are so in love!"

While they were bickering, Yolei and Davis weren't actually thinking about the argument. They were actually thinking about something else. They were thinking about each other...

Davis's POV:

You know it's times like these in which I wonder if they actually think I can't hear them. They should learn how to whisper much better, because even I can hear them from here with Yolei's shouting! Yet they may have a point. "Davis what are saying! You liking Yolei! I mean you are joking right? It's a joke right!" my thoughts were playing with me teasing me. "Well what if it is no joke? What then huh?" I shouted back to myself. It feels weird fighting with yourself. "Well if indeed you actually like Yolei which is like impossible, you can't tell her that you do!" It shouted back." Why not!" "Because if you do she might laugh at you! You know how she is! Besides that you don't know if you do actually like her." From that point I realized "it" was right. "it" being my inner self conscious. "Yeah but..." I said to myself. "But what?" It said back. "What if she does like me back?" I thought. "Saying that she likes you is a pretty big assumption, you know that. Yet that doesn't mean that she doesn't like you as well." I was a little bit confused by the answer. "So you what you are trying to tell me is that she has a possiblity of liking me." "What I am trying to say is that it is too early to call it now. You have to wait until the time is right." "Yeah, I guess you're right, so for now I lie in wait."

Yolei's POV:

Well, well well. So they think I actually have a crush on Davis. You know that is a real big assumption guys. Me having a crush on Davis well that is just plain silly. "Or is it?" the conscious in my head said. "I have nothing for Davis!" I screamed to myself. "Are you sure, or are you just telling yourself that?" my conscious is pretty clever. "I- I don't know!" "Well there's your answer." "So you are telling me that I actually have a thing for Davis? "Yes this is exactly what I am telling you." "How do you know that?" "Well noboby knows you better than yourself" She does have a point. " Yet knowing Davis... he maybe doesn't feel the same way for me." "You don't know that." "But I do." "I mean would he ever go out with a girl like me?" "Of course he would you may never know if he does actually likes you. That possibilty always remains." "So he may like me?" "There is always that chance. Besides you know that deep in you that he does like you." "I really like him." I can't believe I am actually saying that. "Yet now is not the good time to tell him. You are going to have to wait until the moment comes. Then and only then will you know the true answer." So I decided to wait unti the time comes.

The both of them are still bickering. The digidestined were still on the benches watching the argument like they were watching a movie. The other kids were passing by also watching the ensuing argument. They were snickering but they paid no attention to them, they were in their own little world. Until a car that was nearby played a song at maximum volume. The song was "Do You Want To" by Franz Ferdinand. This caused them to jolt back to reality.

"You know this song actually goes with the flow of what is happening between those two." T.K joked.

"Well you are a..." Davis then got interrupted by the song. "That sounds like Franz Ferdinand."

"Hey goggle-head are you listening!" Then Yolei too got interrupted. "I love this song!"

The Digidetined were a little bit surprised that the argument ended pretty quickly. And it is all thanks to a song. A song that they both happen to know which really caught their attention.

"Hmm the argument is over." Cody said.

"Well that was pretty quick." Kari added. "And we have to thank that song."

"A song that they both happen to like." T.K replied. "You don't see that everyday now do you?"

Yolei and Davis sang the lyrics while the rest of The Digidestined and the kids just stood there dumbfounded. When the song was over they turned back to see T.K, Kari, and Cody staring at them grinning.

"What?" Davis shouted.

"Oh it's nothing." T.K said while grinning.

"Well, since we got out of school early, what do you think we should do now with all this free time?" Kari asked.

All of them sat down to think of what to do.

"I know..." Davis began. "We could always..." But then he got interrupted by Yolei.

"I know what you are going to say Davis, and the answer is no." Yolei replied.

"Okay what I was about to say then." Davis said.

"You said that we could always play soccer, you are a pretty predictable person you know."

"Okay hotshot." Davis began. "What do you suggest we do for the entire day?"

"Well we could always go to the movies." Yolei replied.

"Well I got to admit that ain't a bad idea." Davis said.

"Yeah, we haven't been to the movies for quite a while." Cody agreed.

Both T.K and Kari nodded in agreement.

"So it's decided we go to the movies." Davis said.

So with that all of them headed to the nearest bus stop. Luckily for them the bus came by as immediately as they came by. So they went to the nearest movie theater. Yet they had another problem. Which was what movie could they watch so many choices so little time.

"So what movie could we watch?" Cody asked.

"Hey how about that movie 'Sunshine'?" Davis replied as he pointed at the poster.

"Hey it looks like a pretty cool movie." T.K said. "When is the next show time?"

Kari looked at the schedule. "The next show time is at 12:45."

"Well that is like in 15 minutes." Cody said. "So we pick that one."

They went to buy the movie tickets and then headed towards the theater so that can watch the movie. But before they did they headed towards the concessions stands so they could buy some soda and popcorn. After that they headed back towards the theater to find themselves some seats.

"Hey where should we sit?' Yolei asked while she was sipping from her cup.

"Well we could sit in the middle." Davis replied. "Besides that by the looks of things I think we are the only ones in the theater."

So they sat in the middle of the theater. T.K sat next to Kari while Davis was sandwiched between Kari and Yolei, while Cody sat next Yolei. The trailers just about wrapped up and the movie was about to begin. They sat there anticipated. The movie was not that long. After it finished they got out in satisfaction.(There will be some spoilers so read on your own risk.)

"Man that movie was awesome!" T.K exclaimed.

"Yeah I have to agree, Davis that was a nice pick." Yolei agreed.

"Thanks, Yolei." Davis said he felt kinda special it was like that rare complement that he gets from Yolei.

"Yeah, it was so stunning." Cody said. "Remember when they were looking at Mercury at a distance, that was breathtaking."

"Yeah it was but it was a shame that everyone had to die." Kari said. "Especially Mace and Kaneda they died the worst."

"Yet they died like heroes." Cody began. "Unlike that guy Harvey, he died in a very awful and shameful kind of way."

"Well Harvey had it coming. He was real jerk." Yolei replied.

So they got out of the movie theater and headed towards the bus stop to head back to Odaiba Central. While on the bus...

"So what now?" Davis asked. "We still have plenty of time left."

"Well it's 3:00 so why don't we head back to my place." Kari said.

"You sure we can on short notice?" Yolei asked.

"Yeah of course my mom wouldn't mind neither would Tai."

So after that the bus stopped in Odaiba Central headed towards Kari's place. They shortly arrived and Kari opened the door.

"Mom, Tai I'm home!" Kari called out. There was nobody home.

So the digidestined just sat on the sofa while Kari was at the kitchen. There she found a note from her mom that was attached to the refrigerator.

Dear Kari

Went out with friends to the salon, will be back in a couple of hours.

Love, Mom

"Well that explains where mom went but what about Tai?" she asked.

"Maybe he went to Sora's place." T.K called out. "I mean where else would he go?"

"Yeah you're right." she said then she sat next to T.K while the rest sat at the other couch.

"Let us watch T.V." Kari said as she turned on the T.V with the remote. She was flipping through the channels until something happens to catch Davis's eye.

"Wait leave it there!" Davis exclaimed. Kari left it.

It was an old movie, well not that old starring Timothy Dalton in a movie called "The Living Daylights"(For those of you that don't know, it is a 007 movie.). Davis was always a big fan of 007 series he saw all the movies both the old and recent. He was a real action junkie.

"Oh come on Davis." Yolei moaned. "We just saw a movie."

"Well what's wrong with watching another one?" he added. He was about to focus his full attention on the movie but then it got interrupted by a breaking news alert.

"Oh come on!" Davis groaned. "Seriously what bad timing."

"This is Channel 9 news alert!" The News Reporter said. "We have received word from the Japanese government and the military that as of 3:15 of this afternoon, Japan is offically under a Code Yellow. Meaning that we are under a cautionary threat. The threat of an attack from another county. So while under this advisory there will be drills. If a drill is to begin go to your local bomb shelter, there will be a military offical in your area to guide you. So for the meantime this is just a drill. This does not mean that we are in a actual threat. If there is any more news regarding this matter we will be sure to let you know. Until next time, this is Mr. Tanaka with Channel 9 news."

With that Kari just turned off the T.V. She was stunned, everybody was stunned. All of them were thinking the same what the...

"...Hell is going on!" Yolei exclaimed.

They were all speechless to try to answer let alone to even actually talk. Before they could even speak they got interrupted by a sound. A sound that sends shivers down their spines. A sound that struck fear into them. It was the Air Raid Siren, it signified that a drill was action. So they headed outside. Where everyone else was getting out of the apartments as well and were heading towards the streets. When they reached the streets the streets were so crowded that it was almost like the crowd couldn't move. It was at a stand still. Panic started to befall on everyone.

Kari's POV:

I have not felt this scared since my encounters with Dark Ocean. All these people crowding me. I heard some kids and babies were crying. It was an awful sight. It was sight that I didn't want to see. A sight that I surely wanted to avoid. I saw the parents of those fear stricken parents that they were trying to comfort them, but it came to no avail. They just kept on crying. Everyone else was scared you could see it in their eyes. They were stricken with panic. Not knowing what to do, even with the help of the military we became confused which fueled our fear to an even bigger extent. I didn't know what to do. I am lucky though, I did not become lost because T.K was guiding me because he was holding my hand. Even though it wasn't much, yet I have finally found a sense of security knowing that T.K was there with me, holding my hand and guiding me.

Yolei's POV:

I feel lost, confused, and scared. Sure I have been through some dangerous and scary situations. But there was something about this in particular that made me all the more scared. Maybe it was the endless number of people that were surrounding me. Or was it that the soldier from the military was like barking orders at us, telling us what to do. I felt so lonely. I feel the tears that were beginning to well up in my eyes. My vision began to blur because of my overwhelming tears, then I felt something or someone touching me. I rubbed my eyes and wiped away the most of my tears to see Davis was holding my hand. He gently wiped my tears from my cheek and he comforted me. I never felt so secure, it was up to this day I realized that I saw a side of Davis that I have never seen. I knew him as the obnoxious, hardheaded, stubborn leader of the Digidestined known as Davis. But this Davis was different, he was gentle, comforting, and kind. A side that I never seen before, which made me all the more secure.

Davis's POV:

I knew from the get-go that this was going to be unlike any other problem that we have ever faced. I felt so clausterphobic, all these people surrounding it felt like it was so hard to breathe. This caused my heart to beat so fast it felt like my chest was hurting. I tried to calm myself down. I was a leader so therefore I should still display my leadership even in the most scariest of circumstances. So I did, I remembered myself what I had to do, what I needed to do, what had to be done. I regained myself, yet I saw something that took me a back. I saw Yolei beside me, she was crying. I have never seen Yolei cry, I always have seen her as the girl who has laughed at danger at so many times, which makes her quite fearless. But something about this thing that is going on has totally changed that. I knew that she needed somebody to be there for her. So I walked towards her. Her tears was falling to her cheeks, with my hand I gently wiped them off, and told her despite the drowning noise of the crowd that everything would be fine. She looked so sincere, I couldn't take my eyes off her.

Cody's POV:

"Where the fuck are we going?" "How the hell should I know!" Thats is what I heard some people say around me. And those are only one of the few comments that I can actually hear. I wonder the same thing to myself "Where the fuck are we going?" I know this isn't like me but all this is making me so I don't know. It is like a mixture of emotions raging on inside my head like that of a couple of angry sharks. I knew that all this frustration is going to get me nowhere. So I just calmed myself down. When I did my head began to hurt like I was having a massive headache. It hurt my temples, what even added more to the pain was that ongoing blaring of that siren and the fact that so many people are crowding. I didn't feel so well, plus there was a horrendous odor in the air. I felt dizzy then without warning I threw up on the road. Yet they didn't pay attention. Then right after that I saw T.K he was right in front me. So despite my condition I pursued him and then I got a hold of his shoulder. He turned around to see who it was. When he realized it was me he nodded his head and turned back around. I saw that he was holding close to Kari, knowing her she is dead scared of this situation like everyone else.

T.K's POV:

Everyone is on the verge of a panic attack. I was scared I will admit it, yet when I saw Kari, her eyes plaguing with fear I had to do something. I held close to her, I held her hand as we walked through this crowd. She looked at me, her eyes were pleading with help, I wrapped my arm around her neck, she felt a sense of security. There was nothing more that hurt me than seeing Kari in any kind of trouble, especially being scared. What I was looking in front of me really caught my attention. I saw Davis comforting Yolei, she must be having trouble as well. Well it was good anyway to see Davis trying to help out the best way he can for her. Despite how stubborn Davis can be, he can sure have a heart of gold. I was especially surprised that Yolei was actually crying, I have never seen her cry before, so this is something that truely bothered her. Yet my attention came back to Kari as she clutched my shirt. I saw something in front of us. It looked like some sort of shelter or something, so it definitely must be the bomb shelter. I felt another grip from my shoulder, I didn't know who it was so I turned around to see Cody clutching at my shoulder he doesn't look well at all, I saw a puddle of vomit that was on the road, it must have obviously have been Cody's doing. I could tell from the some of the vomit residue that was on his lips. Yet he coul he rest assured that we are going to be at the bomb shelter very shortly.

Eventually they did reach the bomb shelter. However their problems was not yet over. They still had to overcome another obstacle. 


	3. Chapter 2: Sun Setting

Chapter 2: Sun Setting

_"So how was the bomb shelter like?"_

_"There is no way to describe it Brett, it was like a living hell."_

_"Since it was so cramped it made things much more worse."_

_"Where were you that the shelter was so cramped?"_

_"We were..."_

They arrived at the bomb shelter or the air raid shelter. Which was actually in underground tunnel, for which the trains go through. It was very dimly lit. Barely anybody knew where they were going. Luckily for them there were some soldiers guiding them so that they won't get lost.

"It's cold." Yolei said as she was shivering. She still held close to Davis.

"Here." Davis replied as he handed her his signature flamed jacket.

"Gee, thanks." Yolei softly said as she took his jacket." But what about you, aren't you cold?' she asked in a concerned way.

"I'm fine."

There was an awkward silence between them you could only hear the murmur of people talking.

"Hey." Yolei said.

"Yeah?" Davis asked.

"Ho do you think the rest are holding up?"

Davis then turned around to see if he can find the rest of them. Even though the tunnel was dimly lit he noticed T.K walking alongside Kari. And then he saw Cody walking behind them. They weren't that far behind now. Seeing Yolei and Davis, T.K, Kari, and Cody decided to rush towards them.

"Hey guys." T.K said out of the blue.

"Hey it's about time you guys caught up." Davis replied.

"Sorry, about that it's been pretty hectic." 

"And by the looks of things it is still hectic." Kari replied.

Davis then noticed Cody was still clinging on to TK. Cody was still sick but he finally began to feel better.

"Hey Cody you alright?" Davis asked.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine." Cody replied as he slowly let go of TK's shoulder.

Cody's breath was filled with the vomit odor which was caused earlier. Everyone noticed it but decided not to say anything, they also noticed the small vomit residue that was around some parts of his lips. Cody knew and wiped them off with his arm.

"May I have your attention, please?" A soldier shouted over his megaphone.

Everyone was then silent, listening of what the soldier had to say.

"This is where all of you where be satying until the drill is over. Sorry for any of the inconvience that this has or will cause you. But it is for your own personal safety. Once again, thank you for your cooperation."

"So what do we do now?"

"Why don't we sit here?" Yolei replied as she pointed to the floor that was part of a drop off and pick up station port. Everyone then nodded in agreement and sat at the floor as their legs was hanging down. And so they just sat there talking about many things including their theories on what is going on.

"_Must have been pretty bad being in the underground tunnel."_

_"Yeah it was horrible, anyone who has been there can tell you from experience that it was not quite the most pleseant experience._

_"How long were you there?_

_"About a good hour or so. An hour of dealing with the horrible stench that filled that tunnel. It smelled like urine and something rotting. Not to mention there were some rats that were lurking there."_

Davis was quietly snickering to himself when he saw Yolei was trembling in fear. Davis knew the one thing that Yolei hated most was rats, she had the most absolute fear for them. Davis then leaned and then saw Kari in the same state as Yolei. T.K then noticed Davis and gave him a snickering look also.

"These poor girls." he thought to himself as he was snickering.

"What are you going on about?" Yolei said abruptly noticing Davis was snickering.

"Oh nothing, nothing." he said.

Then Yolei heard a rat squeaked and clutched to Davis for protection. Davis then looked over Yolei's head and was grinning. TK started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Kari asked.

"It's nothing Kari." TK replied as he held close to Kari.

An hour passed...

"May I have your attention please!" the same soldier shouted with his megaphone.

"The drill has offically concluded, so in procede to the entrance in a orderly fashion. Thank you."

And so they proceded to walk towards the way they got in. They were greeted by a shining orange sun. They then realized it was the sun that was setting. The orange glow was glazing the city. Everyone started to resume to their daily lives. As for the Digidestined they were going back to the Kamiya residence. When they arrived no one was there. They were all rattled. Everyone was rattled, trying to make sense of what the hell was going on. After they arrived at Kari's place all of them tried to contact their parents.

T.K went up first. He picked up the phone to call his mom.

"Ring... Ring...Ring, Hello Ishida residence, Ms. Ishida speaking."

"Umm mom?"

"T.K! Where are you? Are you alright?" Ms. Ishida cried.

"Don't worry mom I'm fine, I'm at Kari's place now."

"Do you need me to pick you up?"

"No Mom, you don't have to worry I can walk home."

"I'll be there to pick you up, I insist."

"Okay, Mom I will wait here then."

"Okay, honey I will be there the soonest I can okay?"

"Okay, Mom bye-bye."

"Bye-Bye"

"I bet your mom was pretty worried." Kari replied as T.K hanged up the phone.

"Yeah, as always, she is coming here to pick me up." T.K then sighed. "Who's next?"

Davis then raised his hand. "I'll be next." Then he saw Yolei had her hand raised already. "Wait, Yolei will go next." Many were quite shocked to see that Davis was that courteous.

"Well..." Davis replied. "Aren't you gonna go next?" Yolei was a little bit stunned but then she regained her composure. "Umm yeah I'll go. T-Thanks." she said nervously.

As Yolei was calling her parents, Davis was behind her ready to take the next call.

"Well that was definitely not like me." Davis thought to himself. "Hmm well I guess it was just instinct." Yolei then hanged up the phone then turned around to see that Davis was behind her. She began to blush a little for they have never been this close to each other. Davis scratched his head. "This is definitely not instinct." he thought to himself.

"W-W-Well I'm done." she stuttered. "You can go now Davis."

Yolei then handed the phone to Davis so that he could call while Yolei sat down on the sofa looking down in embarassment. "Wow." she thought." He looks really cute. Whoa...Wait a minute. Do you know who you are talkin about Yolei, and besides how can you think about love in a time like this!"

"Hey Yolei!" Kari shouted which caused Yolei to jolt back to reality. "What did your parents say?"

"They are coming to pick me up." she replied.

Davis then hanged up the phone." Same with me." he said as he handed the phone to Cody.

"Well I guess they pretty damn worried." Davis replied.

"Well you can't blame them." Kari said. "After what happened who wouldn't be?"

"Well you got a point."

Then Cody hanged up the phone. "My grandad is coming to pick me up as well."

"Well I guess we stay here then for the meantime." Yolei replied.

So they sat there and waited for their parents to pick them up. While waiting Davis decided to head outside the porch to see the view. The sun was setting and the buildings, the glass, and the trees were glowing in a orange color, which looked beautiful. However he wasn't thinking about the view he was thinking about...

"Yolei?" he thought.

Davis's POV:

Okay this is really something. I have never felt like this before. And talk about wrong timing. Jesus Christ man, it's time like this that I wonder what the hell is going on with my head. Well I was so busy contemplating about my thoughts that I didn't notice that T.K was beside me. Ever since I realized that the hopes of going out with Kari was nothing but a mere pipe dream, me and T.K have been closer than before. "Hey Davis." he said to me. "Hey T.K." I said back which is really something because I have never said his name right. "You okay Davis?" he asked me he maybe have noticed something. " Yeah I'm fine why do you ask." "Oh It's nothing." but knowing T.K it's something to him.

T.K's POV:

Okay, I know something was up with Davis. He has never called me by my actual name. I wonder? Oh well I guess it's nothing but what if? Hmm It's possible that Davis likes Yolei. If Davis is not that blind he should know that Yolei likes him, it is pretty obvious. But I guess he is not thinking about love right now anyway. After all it's not the best time. By the looks of things we are on the verge of war. And it is not going to look good.

"Davis?" I asked him. He turned his head around to face me. "Yeah?" he replied. "We got to be more cautious now." I said in a concerned way. He too was concerned by the way he looks. "Yeah, we gotta be more cautious than ever." he turned himself completely around to face me while he was leaning on the porch railing. " By the looks of things everything is going to hell." "The whole country is going to shit." I then asked him. "Well what do you think we should do?"

"For now there is nothing we can do." Davis said. "All we gotta do is hope for the best. This is beyond our league now."

Then there was a knock on the door. Kari opened the door to reveal her mom and Tai.

"Kari!" her mom and Tai cried as they both rushed to hug her.

The Digidestined looked on as they saw the small family reunion. Then the phone rang, Tai broke off from the hug so that he could answer from the phone.

"Hello Kamiya residence, Tai speaking." Tai replied.

"Hi is Yolei there?"

"Yes she is, and who am I speaking to?"

"This is Yolei's sister."

"Oh yes what happened?"

"Well the car seems to be having problems so please tell her that if she can find another way to get home."

"No problem, I'll tell her."

"Okay thanks, bye."

"Bye."

Tai then hanged up the phone and walked towards Yolei who was sitting on the couch.

"Well who was it?" Yolei asked.

"It was one of your sisters." Tai began. "It seems that there are problems with the car so you are going to have to find another way home."

"Great." she mumbled. "I knew that car was a piece of junk. So how am I gonna get home?"

"Maybe I can help." Davis said as he got back inside the apartment with T.K." I couldn't help but overhear so if you want I can maybe ask my mom when she arrives if she could drop you off at your place. Well if you want that."

"Thank you Davis! I really appriciate it!" she exclaimed.

"No problem."

"Hmm..." Tai thought to himself then he went to Kari to ask her something. " Um Kari?" he began to whisper. "Do you think that..." before he could even finish Kari placed her finger on his lips. "I know what you are going to say." Kari began. "But now is not the good time." she joked.

"So does anybody need anything?" Ms. Kamiya announced. All the digidestined just shook their heads.

"No mom were good thanks." Tai replied.

"Okay then. If you need anything just call me in the kitchen." she replied.

"Will do mom." Tai said. With that Ms. Kamiya went to the kitchen to fix up supper while the rest of digidestined were sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"So Tai, were you at Sora's place?" Davis said while grinning.

Tai began to blush a little. "Yeah I was, is it really that obvious?' he asked.

"Umm yeah pretty much." Kari replied. "I mean what else could it be?"

"Yeah you got a point." he replied.

" So before the drill, what did you guys do the entire day seeing that today was the last day of school?" Tai asked.

"We went to see a movie." Cody replied.

"Oh really, which movie?"

"A movie called Sunshine." Yolei said.

"Yeah I saw the commercials for it, looks to be a pretty good movie."

"It was really good." T.K replied.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Don't worry guys I'll get it." Tai said as he went to answer the door. He looked through the peephole. "Hey T.K your mom is here." Tai called out then Tai opened the door to reveal T.K's mother. T.K then walked towards the doorway.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yeah mom I am." then T.K walked towards the living room to see good-bye. "Bye guys!" he called out. Then Kari got up and hugged T.K and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Love you." she said. "I love you too." he said back then he went out the door. And so TK went while everyone else waited.


	4. Chapter 3: Darkness Falls

Chapter 3: Darkness Falls

The sun has offically set. All that remains in the sky was dark blue which

then eventually it became pitch black. It was 6:30 at night. The Digidestined were still waiting for their parents. There was heavy traffic still, it was still rush hour in Odaiba.

So it was still hard for their parents to reach them.

"Man what is taking them so long?" Davis whined.

"Well, Davis it still rush hour you know." Yolei replied.

Davis noticed when he heard the distant sounds of horns that were coming from the street below. He then realized that Yolei walked up towards him and handed him his flamed jacket.

"Here, thanks again Davis." she softly said as she handed him back his jacket.

"No problem." he replied. "I'd do anything for you." he then realized what he said and began to blush a little bit. "Umm I have to go the bathroom." he said immediately and rushed to the bathroom. Leaving a shocked and blushing Yolei behind.

"Does he really mean that? she thought to herself. "Maybe it's just by accident. Yeah that must be it. But still..."

Kari was as shocked as Yolei." Hmm well that was unexepected." she thought to herself. "Good thing Tai isn't here." Tai wasn't in the living room during the time he confined himself in his room. Doing God knows what most likely watching T.V or is either talking with Sora. Or he could be doing both.

In the bathroom Davis was examing himself he was pacing back and forth. Thinking about what he said. "Ohh that came out all wrong." he muttered to himself. "Me and my big fat mouth." He then started to take deep breaths to calm himself down. "You know this is a test of one's self. And this is the one test that you can't fail." he said to himself.

He regained his composure and decided to head back into the living room. Where he felt awkward because of that little event. Yet he remained cool, and sat back at the couch where Yolei was sitting on the right side while he sat at the left. There was the uncomfortable silence between the both of them until there was a knocking on the door.

"I'll get it." Kari called out as she went to get the door.

"I am here to pick up Davis." A voice said which turned out to be his mom.

"Hey Mom." Davis called as he went up to his mother.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah, I am." Davis said then he remembered something. "Hey mom can you do me favor?"

"Yes of course, what is it?"

"Well it's about Yolei, you see her sisters can't pick her up because the car is having some problems, so I was wondering if we can bring her home instead?"

"Of course, that won't be problem!" she said happily.

Davis then proceeded and walked towards the room where Yolei was sitting.

"You ready to go?" he asked him.

"Yeah I am." She said as she got up from the couch.

"Goodbye Kari, Goodbye Ms. Kamiya." both Davis and Yolei said in unison. As they left the apartment. While leaving they saw Cody's grandfather picking him up. They went down the stairs and headed towards his mom's car. The both of them sat in the back. Yet the sat far apart.

"Umm Yolei." Davis whispered. "I'm sorry about... well you know."

Yolei shook her head. "You don't have to be sorry about anything." she whispered back.

"Yet..." Yolei began. "Do you really mean of what you said?"

Davis scratched his head trying to think of an answer. "Yeah of course, despite how much we fight we are still friends, I'd do anything for my friends." he whispered.

Davis didn't know it but Yolei was blushing but she hid it because of the darkness. Eventually they reached Yolei's place.

"Here we are!" Ms. Motomiya exclaimed getting Yolei's attention.

"Well see you tomorrow Davis." Yolei said happily.

"Yeah, see ya!" Davis exclaimed. With that she got out of the car and waved good-bye to Davis while the car rode off. Davis sighed heavily his mom noticed.

"You like her don't you?" she asked.

Davis was taken aback by his mom's remark. He didn't know what to say so he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Of course not Mom, her and me are just friends that's it." he stated.

"Yeah, sure you are." she said sarcastically.

They kept having the discussion back and forth until they reached their residence. Where he was met by the annoying force that was his sister Jun.

"Hey doofus, good to see your okay." Jun called from the living room.

"Same here." Davis replied.

"So where were you?" she asked.

"That's is not for you to know!" he said in a irritated way. He got confined in his room he was trying to drown his thoughts by watching some T.V but that did only little help. He was still thinking about what happened earlier.

Davis's POV:

Jesus Christ, what the hell man. I think I actually do like her. I mean every single time around her I feel chemistry. Yet I can't let it out just yet, I can't tell her just yet. The thing is do I like her or is it something far more stronger? Man it is so complicated. For some weird reason I love being around her. Ever since I decided to call it quits with Kari because I knew for a fact that it was nothing but a crush, and eventually I knew from the get-go that TK and Kari were eventually going to be an item. But does that mean that the only reason I like her is because to replace Kari as a crush? But that can't be. With Yolei I'm different I feel something, I feel something for her. Maybe the reason I like Kari was beacuse of looks. With Yolei on the other hand I actually have some affection for her. Like I want her. It's not about looks or anything else but she does actually look stunning recently. "Hey Doofus! Dinner's ready!" I heard my annoying sister call out. For now I put these thoughts and concentrate on what's going to be ahead of me. Food!

With that Davis walked out of the confinement of his room. And headed towards the dining room where he was greeted by a plate full of noodles. This was one of Davis's favorite dishes his eyes were filled with anticipation he wanted to go in face first in that plate. He sat down on the table ready to eat, yet there was something that caught his attention.

"Hey, where's dad?" Davis asked in curiosity.

"He is going to be late." His mom said as she sat down on the table. "He was caught up in some paperwork."

His sister sat down as well. " Woo-hoo Noodles!" she exclaimed.

"It's offical we all love noodles." Davis said while laughing.

They laughed along with him. They were eating while watching the news ever since the events that happened hours earlier everyone was tuning in to the news stations either on T.V or on the radio.

"_For our lead story, it is about the recent and unexepected drill that took place earlier this afternoon. After the the event we have received some reports about war threats coming from the country of Belka. We go to to our affilate in Osea called OBC where Brett Thompson has a special report on this matter. Brett?"_

_"The country of Belka, has been a country in which it has faced many conflicts with that ecnomic strife and other matters. These conflicts have twisted the country and it's government. The country govenment was overthrown and was replaced by a right-wing govenment that took power within Belka. Then in that fateful year on 1995 Belka began to wage war against its neighboring countries. So began the Belkan War. At first it seemed like Belka had the upper hand because of its legendary pilots. Yet there was a pilot, a pilot who stood against all odds and almost single handedly brought the war to an end. He was a mercernary pilot for the country of Ustio. We have never known his actual name. He was in a squadron called the Galm Squadron with his 'buddy' Larry Foulke also known as Solo-Wing Pixy. He was called Galm 1 also known as 'Cipher' which was his callsign after the major battle at 'Airspace B7R' he was known as ' The Demon Lord Of The Round Table'. After the war Belka receded, yet after the war the country created a alligence with Leasath, who recently was in a war with Aurelia. With this alligence they have been doing a strategy called 'Island Hopping' going from island to island taking over and getting any rich resources they can find. And by the way it looks, it seems that Japan is their next target. There are no reports of when they are going to strike yet Japan has got to be prepared for anything. This Brett Thompson signing out from Osea. Mr. Tanaka?"_

_"Thank you Brett, we have received word that Japan is having talks with the countries of Aurelia and Belka as to see if they can reach any agreements so that Japan won't be invaded. That is all we have for now. Now for sports!"_

Yolei just finished eating with her family and then confined herself in her room was thinking about two things: Davis and The war that seems immiment.

Yolei's POV:

Despite how much I have seemed to have affections for Davis, I am more worried about the war that seems inevitable. I turn on the TV and there was continuing coverage about what is happening. I stare into the ceiling thinking about the very idea of war. "What is the purpose of war? Is it to kill, Is it to dominate?, Is it for greed or corruption? I may never know but if war is indeed inevitable then I'm afraid there is nothing we could do. This does not involve Digimon, this involves something man-made, something human. I suddenly feel very worried not only for the sake of my family but for the sake of my friends. Espically one in particular, one that has been on my mind, Davis. Ever since this thing that has happened I have been becoming worried sick about Davis. I mean even though he is not affilated with the war what so ever yet I'm worried for him.

Meanwhile at Japan's capital...

There is a conversation between the Prime Minister and his advisors. This is a transcript of that conversation. There are going to be other conversations in this transcript as well.

Prime Minister: So this is true, this is all true of what I have been shown here.

Advisor 1: It seems to be Mr. Prime Minister, Belka and Leasath are not giving in to any treaties or agreements that we have made. It seems we have reached an impasse.

Advisor 2: The problem is that we do not know exactly of when they are planning to strike. They could strike tomorrow or the day after tomorrow or they could be planning an invasion right now.

Prime Minister: So you are suggesting that we evacuate? As in the entire parliament?

Advisor 1: We highly suggest it Mr. Prime Minister, for now that is the only option.

Prime Minister: Can we at least retaliate with our air force at least?

Advisor 2: Even if we do retaliate we would be heavily outnumbered due to the combined forces of both Belka and Leasath, not to mention in ground forces as well.

Prime Minister: Jesus Christ, you mean to tell me that there is nothing, and I mean absolutely nothing that we can do!

Advisor 1: Like we said before, there is nothing that we can do. In the meantime however we are trying to receive word to see if any countries would aide us. Yet we haven't received word from Osea, The United States or Yuktobania.

Prime Minister: Good God... What would happen to the people? What would be their fate?

Advisor 2: We don't know... Yet from what we have seen they have not performed any genocide. So that is at least the best we can get.

Prime Minister: Until further notice, we are still in Code Yellow. Alert the Emperor and everyone else in Parliament that we are on stand-by and everyone should be prepared to leave under any circumstance necessary.

Both Advisors: Yes Mr. Prime Minister. (they left the room.)

Prime Minister: Oh God. (sighing) I have to call my family. (reaches for phone and punches in numbers.) Please answer...

"Hello?"

Prime Minister: Sorry honey that I woke you up.

"It's okay, what's wrong? I guess the reason why you are calling so late is because of something important right?"

Prime Minister: You are right. Listen I want you to do me a favor alright? It is something of grave importance, it is for the sake of our family.

"What is happening? What did you do?" 

Prime Minister: It is not what I did, it's what is going to happen. I want you to take the kids and bring them to Osea, go to Oured that is where my mom lives, I'll tell her to pick you up okay, I will meet you there."

"Yeah okay, but what in the hell is going on?"

Prime Minister: Japan is going to be invaded by Belka and Leasath.

"Oh my God. Does anybody else know about it yet?"

Prime Minister: No, No one knows about it just yet. And so far we are planning to keep it a secret until further notice. If we told them now, the entire country would be thrown into chaos. And we can't allow that to happen, not now.

"I understand that are you eventually going to tell everyone though?"

Prime Minister: I'm afraid that it would be too late if I did. Just please pack up your things and bring the kids to Oured okay?

"Okay, I will."

Prime Minister: I promise I will see you as soon as possible.

"See you soon then, bye."

Prime Minister: What's wrong? (He saw his advisors rushing into the room.)

Advisor 1: Mr. Prime Minister it's about the invasion. Please follow me to the War Room. (They both got of the room and went into the War Room. Where they were greeted by The Secretary of Defense and the top commanders of the military branches.)

Seceretary of Defense: Mr. Prime Minister, we have another problem. (Passes him some classified documents.) It seems that Belka and Leasath have been developing a superweapon of some sort. Code Name "_Les Miserables" _this weapon has similar designs like that of the Glepnir (Which was a superweapon used by Leasath.) and the XB-0 Hresvelgr (Used by the terrorist organization A World With No Boundries during the Belkan War.)This weapon has been under construction but we have reason to believe that they plan to experiment it's strength by using it as a one of the main factors in invading Japan.

A/N: For one "Les Miserables" is the name of the novel by Victor Hugo. And the second is that the next chapter will NOT involve any of The Digidestined, instead it is going to be a continuation of what is going on in the war room.


	5. Chapter 4: Les Miserables

Chapter 4: "Les Miserables"

A/N: The Chapter title is the codename of the superweapon that Belka and Leasath have constructed. And not to mention it is the name of the novel by Victor Hugo.

This is the continuation of the conversation between the Prime Minister of Japan and the top commanders of the military branches and his advisors. This is the same transcript as before.

Prime Minister: _"Les Miserables"..._

Commander Fushiro: Mr. Prime Minister, My name is General Fushiro I am the commander of Japan's Air Self-Defense Force (That is Japan's Air Force, for those of you that don't know.).

Prime Minister: General Fushiro, you also have something to add?

Commander Fushiro: It involves "_Les Miserables". _This document explains the type of weapons that are onboard "_Les Miserables"._

Prime Minister: What type of weapons are we dealing with here? Nuclear?

Commander Fushiro: We are dealing with an array of weapons. First we have our basics, machine guns, and SAMs (Surface-To-Air Missiles). But those weapons should be the least of our worries.

Prime Minister: What do you mean?

Commander Fushiro: "_Les Miserables"_ has these experimental SWBM Missiles.

Prime Minister: SWBM Missiles, what are those, I have never heard of them.

Commander Fushiro: SWBM stands for ShockWave Ballistic Missile, these missiles are a real threat to our air forces. Once detonated the missile will create a type of explosion that would produce a powerful shockwave. A shockwave so powerful that anything within the explosion epicenter every single aircraft would be erridicated. There is another thing that we have left out.

Prime Minister: What is it?

Commander Fushiro: This superweapon "_Les Miserables"_ has the capability to launch... ICBMs

Prime Minister: Jesus Christ, you are not serious.

Commander Takeda: I'm afraid he is not sir. My name is General Takeda I am the commander of Japan's Maritime Self- Defense Force (Japan's Navy). We have been tracking several ships that have been docking out of Leasath. These ships are registered under Leasath's Military. As you can see here (points to a screenshot from a satellite) the ship's cargo is going through the Lagos River( it's a made-up river name I made in Leasath) then it heads towards the their main air force base. Which then they transport the ICBM's to Belka by using their planes.

Prime Minister: About how many ICBM's have already been transported to Belka?

Commander Takeda: Ever since the alliance between Leasath and Belka have begun since a couple months ago they have transported about 50 ICBM's and they might be transporting more.

Prime Minister: 50 ICBM's its like these two want to wage war against the entire world.

Commander Takeda: Still that is not all.

Prime Minister: What do you mean?

Commander Fushiro: I will have to take it from here. It was a risky operation, what we did was unlawful yet we had to do it for the sake of the country and it's safety.

Prime Minister: You did something without my permission? Without my asking!

Commander Takeda: You don't understand Sir we had to do it. You see there was an informant inside Belka's military that was an undercover for us. This operation was not to be mentioned let alone to even "exist". So this operation was not to be told to anyone even you Prime Minister.

Prime Minister: Well what happened to your informant? Where is he?

Commander Mushida: He did not make it. He died trying to get this valuable information. Sorry Mr. Prime Minister if I did not introduce myself earlier. The name is General Mushida I am the commander Japan's Ground Self-Defense Force (you guess it the army of Japan). Our informant came from my branch.

Prime Minister: You were involved in this as well? Who else knows? (He sees his advisors putting their heads down) Goddamn it!

Commander Mushida: Sir, I understand that you are upset but this is no time for that. What is important is the information that we have gathered.

Prime Minister: I'm sorry that I got carried away, maybe it was for the best. So tell me what was the information that you gathered from your informant. But before you do how did he die?

Commander Mushida: He was executed by firing squad. He was harshly interrogated by the Belkans they used all means to torture him but he wouldn't talk. So when the chips are down they had no choice but to kill him. We couldn't say that he was our informant, if we did it would blow this operation wide open.

Prime Minister: I understand, so what did your informant find that was so valuable?

Commander Mushida: He has obtained information on another experimental weapon that they have developed, that we did not even notice.

Prime Minister: Well what is it?

Commander Mushida: It's a railgun, it's still a prototype, but from the last time we heard from our informant before he was executed it is still operational and is onboard "_Les Miserables"._

Prime Minister: I am still a little bit confused what is a railgun?

Commander Mushida: A railgun is a type of gun that acclerates a conductive projectile by using electricity. Are you familiar with Stonehenge (the superweapon used in Ace Combat 4)?

Prime Minister: I have heard about it but I am a little blurred on the details.

Commander Mushida: In 1999 the Usean Continent had suffered an devastating event that you would know as...

Prime Minister: That was around when the asteroid 1994 XF-04 struck that continent it killed a half a million and turned many into refugees.

Commander Mushida : You may be wondering what does that have to do with anything? Well Stonehenge was orginally made to shoot down asteroids in orbit. Yet with the problem that Usea had faced, to the Erusians this was something that they could not pass up so they decided to invade Usea while it was still on its knees. They had Aerial Superiority in almost all of the Usean continent and its all thanks to Stonehenge, they used Stonehenge to obliterate enemy aircraft. From short and long distances. It was there most powerful weapon, well that and Megalith but that is another story. What I am trying to say is that the Railgun is no laughing matter espically how large it's firing range could be.

Prime Minister: Do you know exactly where "_Les Miserables_" is?

Commander Mushida: We are tracking it right now and it's right there...

Prime Minister: It's on Mako Island... that is not far from here. In fact from Mako Island to here it takes about a hour or 2 to reach here.

Commander Mushida: Yet it is not moving, it must be docked there for the time being.

Prime Minister: Don't you think that now we could retailiate them since they are docked there?

Commander Mushida: That would not work, it would be pretty hopeless.

Prime Minister: How so?

Commander Fushiro: Our satellites indicate that there are several battleships guarding the island and even if you get across that would have to avoid the array radar that surrounds the outer part of the island. So attacking them while resting would be completely hopeless.

Prime Minister: What time is it?

Commander Fushiro: Sir?

Prime Minister: I would just like to know the time is that so hard to ask?

Commander Takeda: It's 3:30 in the morning sir.

Prime Minister: As soon as they mobilize I want to be the first to know so that I can be that I can be the first to give the word to all of Parliament and the Emperor and his Emperess to evacuate. Is that clear?

Everyone: Yes, Mr. Prime Minister! (Someone rushes into the War Room)

Unknown Person: Commander Takeda! Line 1 on the red hotline! 

Commander Takeda: Thank You! Go ahead (He puts the phone on speaker)!

Unknown Person: Commander Takeda?

Commander Takeda: Identify yourself, state your name.

Admiral Matsumoto: I am Admiral Matsumoto, I am in the captain of one the battleships stationed here the USS Kestral, anyway we have spotted an unidnetified aircraft that was flying around the coast of Japan not long ago.

Commander Takeda: Has it left Japanese Airspace?

1st Lt Matsumoto: Yes it has not to long ago, it came as quickly as it left.

Commander Takeda: Do you have a snapshot of the plane so that you can relay it back to us?

1st Lt Matsumoto: We have captured a photo of the aircraft, not to long before it left, we are relaying the image to you as we speak.

Commander Takeda: We have the photo onscreen. Can you magnify the photo 4x?

Commander Takeda: It doesn't look an airplane that we have seen before, it looks to small to be one.

Prime Minister: You think it was spying on us?

Commander Fushiro: Highly likely and to answer your question Commander Takeda it is not an aircraft its a UAV an Unmannded Aviation Vehicle basically it's a drone. And by the looks of things this UAV in particular came from Leasath. No doubt by its model. And according to our satellites it's heading back to Mako Island no doubt to relay the information.

Prime Minister: So they were spying on us.

Commander Fushiro: By now they already know alot about our defenses they could already know how many battleships are stationed on the coast, they could already know about our ground stationed there even our air force bases! Mr. Prime Minister it is without a doubt that they have have analyzed our defenses and it is also without a doubt that with that information that they are planning to invade this country in one swift stroke. It would be just like The "Blitzkrieg" all over again!

A few hours passed...

It is now 9:00 A.M they are still in the War Room trying to see of they are any movements that are coming from Mako Island so far there are no movements they are growing restless.

Prime Minister: Do we have any word coming from other countries?

Advisor 1: We have received word from the country of Osea and The United States, they have given us permission that we can seek refuge in those countries if this attack is to go as planned. (Someone rushes in to the war room)

Unknown Person: Mr. Prime Minister your wife is on line one.

Prime Minister: Thank you aide.( He picks up the phone)

Prime Minister's Wife: We have just arrived in Oured International Airport.

Prime Minister: That's good to hear I am glad to hear that you and kids are alright.

Prime Minister's Wife: I think your son wants to talk to you. (She hands the phone to his son)

Prime Minister: Hey kid!

Prime Minister's son: Hi Dad!

Prime Minister: How do you like it there is it fun?

Prime Minister's Son: It looks fun... dad when are you coming here? And what is happening how come we had to leave home?

Prime Minister: Well I was thinking on how you always wanted to go on vacation but we never had the time to go, so I figured that it would be the perfect time to go on vacation! And don't worry I wil be there with you guys I promise!

Prime Minister's Son: Thanks dad! We are gonna have so much fun when you get here!

Prime Minister: I'm sure that I will by the way where is your baby sister?

Prime Minister's Son: Oh she is sleeping now, she was pretty tired.

Prime Minister: Oh thats okay anyway tell your sister I said Hi okay?

Prime Minister's Son: No problemo dad! Hey do you want to speak to Mom again?

Prime Minister: Sure son you can pass her over.

Prime Minister's Wife: So when are coming to Osea? I am worried sick about you. Everywhere we go we see the news coverage of how the situation is in Japan.

Prime Minister: Don't worry honey I will be on a plane to Osea as soon as possible. So don't you worry about anything.

Prime Minister's Wife: Since you say so, I have to leave now love you.

Prime Minister: I love you too.(Hangs up phone)

Advisor 1: I can't imagine how hard it must be for you sir.

Prime Minister: Do you have wife and kids?

Advisor 1: No sir I don't I recently divorced my wife.

Prime Minister: I see...( Someone barges in the war room.)

Unknown Person: Mr. Prime Minister, line one on the red hotline it's an emergency!

Prime Minister: (He puts the phone on speaker.) Go ahead you are clear.

General Honda: Mr. Prime Minister sir! My name is General Honda I am the one in charge of the Skyway Base on Japan's Eastern Coast. Our radar has picked up a wave of aircraft coming from Mako Island and a gigantic unidentifed object in the wave as well. Looks like a wave of SU-37's!

Commander Fushiro: Put it onscreen! We have a wave of SU-37's and F-18 not to mention that there in the middle is "_Les Miserables"._ By the looks of things they will be on Japan's eastern shore line in one hour or less depending on hhow fast they are flying.

Prime Minister: This is it. Put Japan on Red Alert! I want all aircraft on the eastern sea coast to go the skies and take on the wave.

Commander Fushiro: But sir it's hopeless! You can't be serious we would be outnumbered.

Prime Minister: It is just to hold them off while all the members of Parliament including myself, the Emperor and the Emperess evacuate out of Japan.

Commander Fushiro: I will see to it that any avaliable aircraft after the wave heads back to Aurelia that country is the nearest to us. They would help us. As for the evacuation I also see to it that our elite squadrons will escort you.

Prime Minister: Bring me to Osea, my family is in the Osea capital Oured.

Commander Fushiro: Not a problem sir, there is a helicopter that will bring you to the air base quickly.

Prime Minister: Everyone we have to go now! ( Everyone vacates the war room)

They vacated the room and so ends the transcript. It has finally begun the 2nd Belkan War has commenced.


	6. Chapter 5: Invasion Of Japan

Chapter 5: Invasion of Japan

A/N: This chapter title has been inspired by the song "Invasion of Gracemeria" on the Ace Combat 6 Original Soundtrack by composer Keiki Kobayashi. Many more chapter titles will be Ace Combat song titles.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, The Ace Combat series or anything related with them. Nor don't I own the "The Test" by The Chemical Brothers Feat. Richard Ashcroft.

It was 9:00 in the morning. The sun rays caused to burn Davis's tired eyes. He turned about on his bed. It was a Friday, the first actual day of Summer Vacation. Before he always spends the majority of the time sleeping while he was in Summer Vacation. So thanks the sun he spranged out of his bed and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth where he was met by the annoying shrill like voice that could only be made by none other than his sister.

"Morning Goggle-Head!" Jun cried out.

"Ehh.. Morning Jun." Davis groaned.

"Umm tired much?" she asked.

"I'm always like that in the morning you know that." he replied.

"How come you woke up so early in the morning?" she asked.

He was brushing his teeth. "I have to go meet my friends at the park today for something." he said while brushing his teeth.

"Anyway, is there any updates about what's going on between us and Belka and Leasath." he asked.

"No nothing yet, it has been the same thing so far no updates." she sighed sadly.

Davis could tell that his sister was very worried about what is going on. By the way she looked, she was very restless but tried to hide it by trying to be her old self but even that he could by the look of her eyes she looked saddened there was no denying that.

"Listen everything is going to be okay Jun." he said as he spit out his toothpaste from his mouth.

"Yeah, I guess your right. I guess my getting a little bit over my head. But it's pretty scary once you think about it. You know the very idea of war."

"Yeah, I can see you are concerned but don't worry regardless of what happens we are still family." he said with confidence. This has regained Jun's confidence and assurance.

"Thanks, Bro!" she exclaimed while giving Davis a bear hug.

"Yeah...No...Problem...can't...breathe." he said. Realizing this Jun immediately let Davis go from her death grip.

"Oops Sorry..." she said embarassed.

"Not a problem." he groaned while regaining his composure. "You sure are strong." he joked.

"Whatever... anyway mom and dad already left so we gotta make breakfast." she announced while heading back to the kitchen.

"Okay!" he called out while he was finishing himself in the Bathroom. As he got out of the Bathroom he saw the T.V was turned to MTV( God knows if they have MTV in Japan) and was watching Music Videos while he got himself some cereal. While he was eating he was listening to "The Test" from The Chemical Brothers Featuring Richard Ashcroft. He knew the lyrics all to well and started to sing the lyrics to himself.

_O-o-o-o-oh_

_Can you hear me now?_

_Can you hear me now?_

_Can you hear me now?_

_Can you hear me now?_

_Yeeeh_

_Am I coming through?_

_Am I coming through?_

_Is this sweet and pure and true?_

He then realized before he knew it he finished his cereal. "Wow that was pretty quick." he thought to himself. Then he took a glance at the kitchen clock. It was 9:45. He had to meet them at the park by 10:30 so that they could discuss on what to do for the rest of the day. Go to the mall or the Digiworld perhaps. But it was not his decision it is the their decision. He took a quick shower and headed out the door. But before he did...

"Hey Davis?" Davis turned around to look at a concerned Jun.

"Yeah." he replied.

"Take care of yourself." she said to him.

"You too."

With that Davis left the apartment. He looked at his watch 10:00. He was surprised at himself mainly because he managed to wake up early. It was like a god-given miracle or he was lucky. While heading downstairs he was still humming the song that he heard earlier. He then remembered that he had his MP3 on him. He took it out and scrolled for a song from The Chemical Brothers then he decided to listen to "Saturate". He walked outside it was warm sunny day, the type of day that Davis liked during the summer. He then crossed the street and was strolling towards the park. He kept on walking until he reached a part in the park where there was a pond that was overlooked by a wooden bridge. With a couple of benches that were surrounding it. There was also a huge Oak tree at the side as well. He sat down on the nearest bench and continued to listen to his MP3 while one ear bud was out of his ear.

"Well, Well, Well ain't this quite a surprise." a voice behind him said. He was startled and turned around to see the familiar figure that was hovering over him. He knew who that voice belonged to it was none other than...

"Yolei." he said.

"Hmm, surprised to see me?" she asked as she sat down next to him.

"Nope."

"So what are you listening to?" she kindly asked him.

"I am listening to 'Elektrobank'." he said while he glanced at her.

"The song from The Chemical Brothers, that is one of their best songs." she complimented.

"Yeah..."

"Umm Davis?" she began he turned to look back at her face. "Thanks again for the ride home yesterday." her voice was soft. Davis felt his face getting warmer.

"It's nothing." he replied as he quickly turned around so he could hide his blush.

Then they heard some footsteps coming towards them. Yolei turned around to see T.K, Kari and Cody right behind them.

"Are we interrupting something?" T.K asked.

"No of course not!" Yolei exclaimed.

"So what do we do today?" Kari asked. Everyone was thinking about what to do.

"Well we could go to the mall." Yolei began.

"Or we could go to the Digiworld." Cody chimed in. "After all we haven't seen our Digimon in a long time." he finished. Then there was a short silence.

"We could..." Davis began but then got interrupted by everyone.

"NOO!" Everyone cried out.

"Jesus, guys." he began. "It doesn't involve soccer. I was just trying to say why don't we go to the mall first, then after a few hours we head to the Digiworld for the rest of the afternoon."

"You know that is not a pretty bad idea." Cody said. Everyone else was nodding their heads in agreement.

"Yeah nice suggestion Davis." T.K replied.

"Thanks T.P." Davis said jokingly.

T.K just shook his head. "Same old Davis." he said while snickering. Everyone else was laughing. After the laughter died down they decided to leave the park and headed out to the streets. T.K, Cody and Davis were in their conversation. While Yolei and Kari were doing the same. Then one voice interrupted their converstaion.

"Hey guys I'm a bit hungry." Yolei said. "Can't we stop by a Donut shop somewhere so I can get a snack?"

"Yeah, we have time for that." Davis replied. So everyone headed towards the nearest Donut shop.

"Whoa." T.K said as they entered the shop where they were greeted by the fresh smell of Glazed Donuts and the small amount of people that were sitting down.

"Don't worry guys it won't take long." Yolei said as she rushed to the cashier. The rest of them were sitting at the nearest table just sniffing the wonderful aroma of freshly made Donuts.

"That is a good smell." Davis said as he took his jacket and hanged it on the chair. "I might just come back here later on." he added.

"I think we all would." Kari said. It looked like she was about to drool. The rest just couldn't help themselves but snicker. Then as soon as she went to the cashier she came back with 2 freshly made donuts and a small cup of coffee.

"Ready to go?" Yolei asked. Everyone nodded their heads. Then they headed outside towards the door. Yolei was already beginning to munch on her first Donut.

"Hey guys." Davis said then everyone went to turned to Davis. "I forgot my jacket."

He then turned back to the Donut shop and headed inside to the table where he sat. There he saw his jacket. He then grabbed it and then headed towards the door but then... there was an explosion. The Digidestined just stood there in shock as they saw the Donut shop explode.

"OH MY GOD, DAVIS!" Yolei screamed. She and the rest of the others ran towards the Donut shop. They saw a woman stumbling out of the shop covered in rubble crying madly.

"MY BABY! OH MY GOD!" The woman screamed as she held on to her baby. The Digidestined looked in horror as they saw the woman clutching on to her dead baby that the face was covered in blood. She kept on crying. The Digidestined went inside the shop desperately to find Davis, most importantly to find him alive. They entered the shop and saw bloody limbs scattered at some parts. They saw a person's hand hanging on a broken down ceiling fan.

"DAVIS?" Yolei cried.

"HEY DAVIS!" T.K shouted.

Then soon after that they heard a small grumble. They were scattered at the shop trying to look for Davis but all they could see was the corpses of people. They saw a pergnant woman lying lifeless in the ground covered in rubble. It was by far the most painful thing that they have experience. Not only because of the dead woman but they were also worried that Davis might have also suffered the same cruel fate as that poor woman.

"HEY DAVIS WHERE ARE YOU!" Kari screamed. Now they were getting desperate and worried. And that brought them to have even more fear that Davis might be gone for good. When they thought that all hope was lost they began to hear some small groaning that sounded like...

"DAVIS!" Yolei screamed. They were scoured everywhere trying to look for their friend upo the rubble that was everywhere. Then Cody noticed some rubble moving and a person moaning softly.

"HEY GUYS DAVIS IS OVER HERE!" Cody shouted and with that they rushed toward where Cody was and started to help him remove the rubble. And there he was facing down against the floor.

"Davis are you alright?" Kari asked worriedly. Yet all they heard was small grunting noises coming from Davis.

"Yeah I'm fine." Davis softly said. "But I'm a little stuck." Davis said while struggling to pull himself up. Then they started to see what was pining Davis down. Then they noticed a slab of rubble was crushing his arm.

"Hang on Davis we are gonna get you up." T.K replied as he and the rest of the group were getting the rubble off his arm.

"IT FUCKING HURTS!" Davis screamed in pain. Then they realized that the slab was deepening the wound damaging his flesh causing it to rip in shreds and nearly his bone.

"If we continue like this then going to rip Davis's arm off." T.K muttured. Then they were interrupted by a man who rushed inside the shop.

"Hey are you kids alright?" The man hollered.

"Yeah we are but our friend is stuck." Yolei said. "Can you help us out?"

"Sure, of course." The man replied as rushed towards them. He then examined the situation with Davis and the slab of rubble that was puncturing his arm.

"The only way to get him up is by pulling this slab out." he stated. "But in order to do this I will need your help."

"Alright." T.K said and with that the rest of the DDs grabbed a part of the slab.

"On the count of 3 we pull the slab out." The man said.

1...2...3! And with that they pulled out the slab in one swift stroke causing Davis to scream in pain. They noticed some small parts of his flesh was pinned to the slab. A little bit of flesh was ripped from his arm.

"GODDAMNIT!" He screamed in pain. The pain consumed every part of his body. Caused his body to rattle. Then he turn about on the floor. Moaning in pain noticing the large wound on his right arm. It was seeping huge amounts of blood.

"Son of a Bitch." he muttured to himself as he struggled to get himself up. He then received a soft hug from none other than Yolei. She gave him a soft yet passionate hug.

"I'm glad you are alright." she whispered to his ear as he Davis felt her tears staining his shirt but he was glad that Yolei was there and he hugged her in returned as wrapped his arms around her It caused Davis much pain but he didn't care. Even though the blood was staining Yolei's white shirt it didn't matter to her she was just glad that he was alright, she was glad that he was alive. Then they heard the faint sounds of ambulance sirens.

"The ambulance is coming." T.K said with that they brought a badly wounded Davis outside waiting for the ambulance to come. Outside as well was the same woman who was cradling her dead baby silently weeping to herself. Kari felt bad for the woman and decided to comfort her in her time of need. As Kari was comforting the woman Davis sat on the sidewalk with his back facing the wall as the blood was gushing from his wound.

Then in a out of nowhere they saw several police cruisers speeding towards the shop. Along with a fire truck and a couple of ambulances. The police cruisers stopped at the shop. Police officers coming out with "Do Not Cross" Yellow tape and began to cover the entire scene. Then the ambulances came. Then they brought a stretcher to put Davis in.

"Sir can you tell us your name?" asked one of the paramedics.

"The name is Davis Motomiya." he replied. Then the put him on the ambulance. Before they could close the door they were confronted by the Digidestined.

"Can we go with him?" Cody asked. "We are his friends."

The paramedics looked at each other then they turned back to the group. "Normally we can't do it because its against the rules." Said one of the paramedics.

"But since you are his friends we will make an exception." The other paramedic chimed in. With that the DDs climbed in the van and the ambulance headed towards the nearest hospital. Then they heard a faint noise chatter that caused one of the paramedics to send a cold shiver down her spine.

"Japan... Japan is being invaded." she announced. "The east coast is being attacked."

The Digidestined including Davis looked at each other with looks of fear. They were scared now. They have now realized that their worst fears have finally been realized that morning.

_"This is a breaking news story alert. We ae receiving breaking news that as of 11:00 this morning Belka and Leasath have begun their invasion of Japan by first attacking Japan's Eastern Seaboard. This is indeed our darkest hour..."_


	7. Intermission 1: Sitting Ducks

Intermission 1: Sitting Ducks

A/N: These so called Intermission chapters will be different than other chapters in the story. For they will not feature the Digidestined, instead it will be a mission chapter. You'll see when you read on. The main character for the Intermission Chapters will be Mobius 1 (If you played Ace Combat 4 you know who he is.). So read and enjoy! And one more thing since Mobius 1 doesn't really have an actual name in the game I am going to call him Mobius 1 that's it.

Key:

_Italics _means a callsign. Ex: _Blaze_

Regular means squadron member number. Ex: Eagle 1

Mission 1: Friday June 15, 10:50 A.M

Briefing:

Belka and Leasath have invaded the eastern shoreline of Japan and begun their attack to control Japan. Due to this incident the majority of the members of their Parliament including the Prime Minister himself and the Emperor and Empress have evacuated Japan. Your mission is to escort everyone to North Point. There we will take care of things. Since this was a last minute mission, you Mobius 1 will have to fly with Japan's squadron by yourself. This shouldn't cause you to have any problems. Good Luck and make sure that everyone is escorted safely to North Point.

Soon After:

The Aircraft Carrier was waltzing about in the ocean it seemed so graceful. Until there was a siren blaring about. Everyone was heading towards their stations. Mobius 1 was heading towards his plane. He forwards his plane seeing that they already have the catapult ready to be used. He approached the runway he saw one of the crew members signaling something telling another crew member to ready the barrier that would be used with the catapult which would propel the plane. He then saw the crew member giving him the thumbs up to take off.

"Mobius 1 you are cleared for takeoff." Said a man.

The aircraft was charging its thrusters and with one fell swoop it released all its force which caused it to catapult it towards the sky. The plane was shaking heavily but after a while it began to simmer down. The sky looked bleak and cloudy. It looked like it was going to rain but it never did.

"This is AWACS SkyEye." SkyEye reported. "Hmm good to see you again Mobius 1."

Mobius 1 chuckled at SkyEye's remark. "Good to see you again as well SkyEye. Never thought I hear your voice again."

"Same thing goes for you too." SkyEye declared but then his mood went to seriousness. "Mobius 1 we have some radar readings to the southeast of our location. It is around 5 miles." Said SkyEye.

The plane proceeded to head southeast. It would be a while to meet up with the so called refugees but at least he didn't take off from North Point. Because it would take him longer than usual. Then about 30 minutes later he saw a couple of planes on his radar. He then noticed planes in front of him.

"This is Eagle 1 you are flying in restricted airspace. Turn away or be fired upon."

"This is AWACS SkyEye." SkyEye announced to the retreating group. "We have come from Usea to assist you in your evacuation."

"You must be from ISAF, we were wondering when you were going to get here!" announced a pilot.

"Well your escort is here, his name is Mobius 1." SkyEye replied.

"Hello Mobius 1 we heard a lot about on what you did on Megalith. I'm Eagle 1, the squadron leader of the Eagle Squadron, Japan's most elite squadron." Said Eagle 1.

"No time for introductions we got some bogeys coming from the Northeast." SkyEye reported. "They are five miles and closing fast."

"Eagle Squadron report in." said Eagle 1.

"Eagle 2 is standing by."

"Eagle 3 is standing by."

"Eagle 4 is standing by."

"Eagle 5 is standing by."

"Eagle 6 is standing by."

"Eagle 7 is standing by."

"Eagle 8 is standing by."

"All aircraft reported in and ready for battle." Called Eagle 1.

"Mobius 1 you are cleared to engage and intercept." SkyEye commanded.

"Roger that."

Then they saw in the distance the enemy squadron in their Mirage-2000s. They looked menacing but they had to be dealt with.

"Hmm what do we have here?" said the enemy squadron leader. He was taunting them.

"Let's take them out." Said a squadron member menacingly.

The squadron closed in on Mobius 1 and the Eagle Squadron. Mobius 1 went in head first to intercept the enemy squadron. He got his lock on one of the squadron members. Then without any notice he shot his missile.

"I'm hit!" said an enemy squadron member as he was spiraling out of control crashing into the sea below. With that the squadron split up and some were heading towards to where the Private Planes were while the rest were dealing with Mobius 1 and the Eagle Squadron.

"Mobius 1 watch your six!" cried out SkyEye. Mobius 1 looked at his radar and saw a boogie was right behind him ready to get a lock on him. Then Mobius 1 slammed the brakes on his plane which caused the enemy plane to lurch forward without him even noticing. Then Mobius 1 came up from behind him and got a lock on the target. Then he shot the target causing the plane to explode.

"That's the way!" Eagle 1 cheered.

"Yahoo!" exclaimed Eagle 2 as he shot down a target for himself.

"Eagle 5 you got a bogey on your 12 o'clock!" cried out SkyEye. "Evade, Eagle 5 evade!"

Mobius 1 saw the dizzying waltz that was ensuing between Eagle 5 and the target. He then rushed towards Eagle 5 who needed help. Mobius 1 was struggling to keep up with the both of them they kept banking to the left and to the right. He also did not want to get to close to them for fear of being tangled in a Jet Wash.

"Mobius 1 where are you, he has a lock on me!" Eagle 5 cried out.

"Hold still you bastard!" the bogey said angrily.

"Escudo 3 you have a target behind you!" said the enemy sqaudron leader. The target happens to be Mobius 1 who is trailing the bogey that is also trailng Eagle 5.

"Mobius 1 has your bogey dead ahead, he has him dead ahead." declared SkyEye.

"I got a lock." Declared Mobius 1. "And firing, Fox 3!"

The missile was released from his plane and headed towards the bogey. The enemy knew about it and broke off his trailing with Eagle 5 causing the missile to miss.

"Son of a Bitch." Muttered Eagle 5 while watching the bogey narrowly missed being hit.

"Fuck!, I flew into a jetwash!" cried out Escudo 3. He was trying to regain his balance.

"Get it together, the bastard is still on you!" exclaimed a squadron member.

Mobius 1 was still on him. The Bogey was trying with all his efforts to avoid Mobius 1 yet he couldn't shake him no matter how hard he tried.

"Damn this bastard won't get off." Hollered the bogey. " Hey _Eva _can you get this annoying son of a bitch off my tail?"

"Don't worry I'm on him." Said another bogey who happens to be a woman.

"Mobius 1 you got one on your six!" cried out SkyEye.

But Mobius 1 could not let the opportunity pass up he saw the bogey dead ahead in his sights. He was trying to get a lock on his target. When he did managed to get a lock on the target, the bogey behind him managed to get a lock on Mobius 1. His cockpit lights were flashing red indicating that he was locked on.

"I got a lock and…. Firing!" declared Mobius 1. At the same time the bogey also shot a missile towards Mobius 1 which he quickly evaded by swerving to the right. He looked at the side of his cockpit and saw that missile hit the plane. He saw the plane get caught on fire and started to head to deep waters.

"Got him!" declared Eagle 1. Mobius 1 did not notice but the bogey that was following him was already shot down. He looked at the edge of his cockpit and saw the plane falling apart in flames.

"Thanks." Mobius 1 said.

He looked at the radar and saw that only two bogeys were remaining and they were heading towards two planes that were holding the Emperor, the Empress, the Prime Minister and the other members of Parliament.

"We can't let them shoot those planes down!" Eagle 1 commanded.

"Let's sweep them from our skies!" cried Eagle 2.

And they went head on to where the two bogeys were to intercept them. They saw the bogeys were directly behind them most likely they already had a lock on them.

"We are not going to make it!" cried Eagle 1

"Oh yes we are." said Mobius 1. "Now switching to XLAA Missiles." As he switched to his secondary weapon both targets were locked on.

"I got tone…. firing!"

Then both missiles were launched heading directly towards the bogeys. They tried to avoid the missiles by swerving around but it proved to no avail. The missiles caught up to them at the same time. Everyone saw the fiery like coma that came out of the planes.

"Mobius 1 shot both of them down!" SkyEye proudly declared.

"Yippee!" Eagle 2 shouted.

"Yahoo!" Eagle 1 screamed.

"Nice Job Mobius 1!" SkyEye complimented.

"Yeah man, you sure know how to make an entrance." Eagle 1 declared.

Everyone was complimenting Mobius 1 on a job well done.

"So SkyEye…" Mobius 1 asked. " How far till we get to North Point?"

"Well, from your current location it would take about 50 miles on your current speed."SkyEye reported.

"We have enough fuel to get there." Said Eagle 1.

"Eagle squadron, Mobius 1 head to Vector 180 that is where North Point is." SkyEye declared.

They proceeded north heading towards their destination and saw nothing but the vast sea and the gray clouds that symbolized it was actually going to rain. They saw the drops of rain beginning to pelt against the cock pit window.

"Great now it's raining." Eagle 1 complained.

"Why are you complaining, we are not getting wet." Eagle 2 replied back.

Then without realizing it they were over North Point. Then they saw a stream of lights on the ground amidst the rain they realized that they were at North Point's Air Force Base. They all had their landing gear and started to lower their altitude.

"Mobius 1, Eagle Squadron and other aircraft you are cleared to touchdown."

And then they landed on the runway with no problem whatsoever and since it was still raining they headed to the nearest available hangers. As they got inside the hangar they got off their planes. Mobius 1 was the first to get off his plane followed by the Eagle Squadron. And lastly the Emperor, the Empress, and The Prime Minister got off their own private jet. While the other members of Parliament got off another private jet.

"Welcome Emperor and Empress to Usea." The General of the base said to the both of them. Both the Emperor and Empress bowed their heads down in a form of Greeting the General. The General bowed his head down in compliance. " My men shall escort you to our base." He replied as he pointed at two high ranking officers that are standing at a Humvee.

Then another plane which was bigger opened its doors and came out the Prime Minister first along with the other members of Parliament.

"Welcome Prime Minister to Usea." Said the General.

"Thank you General." He replied. "Umm General can you do me a favor?" he asked.

"Yes of course." The General replied.

"My family is in Oured the capital of Osea and I was wondering if I could…" before he could finish the General interrupted him.

"You were wondering if you could fly to Oured?" he finished. The Prime Minister nodded in agreement.

"Yes, we could bring you to Oured. When the weather calms down we could bring you to Oured."

"Thank you General…"

"General Mitchell." He finished.

"Thank you General Mitchell."

And so another group of high ranking officers got the other members of Parliament including the Prime Minister and escorted them to the main base. At the same time Mobius 1 was then motioned by a soldier that he had to be transported to the base so that he could receive his debriefing on the mission.

The Debriefing

Well done Mobius 1. You along with the Eagle Squadron have done a good job on protecting and escorting everyone to North Point. Yet Mobius 1 this is not over. You are once again needed for this is not your only mission. Since something this problematic has been raised we had to bring the best pilot we could offer. That is you Mobius 1. You along with Eagle Squadron will have to complete more missions. The skies are once again shattered and we are going to need everyone including you to take back our shattered skies. We expect the best from you Mobius 1. From you and Eagle Squadron.

A/N: Well that was the first Intermission chapter that I did and it was the first chapter that I did that I tried to take aim at Aerial combat. And by the looks of things it sucks. Please review so I can better descriptive in this. I really appreciate it.


	8. Chapter 6: Recovery

Chapter 6: Recovery

"_So you were at the hospital when the invasion took place."_

_"Yeah, I was actually."_

_"So what was the explosion at the Donut Shop about? Did you know what caused it?"_

_"Well Brett, they said that the explosion was a terrorist attack. A bomb was planted in the shop because they found some chemical residue that was used to make the bomb."_

_"Wow I heard that you were pretty close to the detonation area."_

_"Yeah I was it is still a miracle that I am alive today."_

Davis was transported to the hospital. Where he was accompained by his friends. When he was done at the ER they brought him to a avaliable room. Where he rested at his bed with all his friends beside him as they saw the breaking news of the invasion.

"_We have breaking footage coming from the Eastern Seaboard of Japan. As you can see there are a swarm of fighter jets that are attacking the battleships and the Air Force bases. And in the sky I don't know what it is but it looks like a huge flying plane. Unlike any that we have ever seen before."_

The Digidestined looked in horror as they saw the flying fortress crowding the sky. It looked a huge spaceship. Like something that came from a science fiction movie. Then out from the bottom came something out. That looked like a giant gun. Then they saw it shot with great force at some friendly (Japanese) aircraft but missed. Then they heard a huge rumbling noise coming from outside. They looked and saw an explosion in the sky. It was a pretty scary sight. The force was so strong that it shook the windows in the hospital.

"What the hell is that thing?" Davis grumbled as he sat up in his hospital bed.

"It so unreal." Cody murmured.

They were shaking in fear because of the firepower that the flying fortress could do which you now know as "_Les Miserables"_. Then the saw some some hatches opening on the top of the ship and it launched several missiles in the air. The Digidestined looked scared and mortified. Where were the missiles heading? Are the missiles heading in their direction. The endless guessing were making more worried. Until they exploded. The exploded with great force that it sent shockwaves everywhere literally destroying ever single Japanese aircraft with ease.

"Oh my god..." Kari stuttered as she held close to T.K

"It destroyed all of our planes like it wasn't even nothing!" Davis grunted but then felt a sharp pain on his right arm. It was still in pretty bad shape.

"Don't strain yourself Davis! You are still in bad shape." a concerned Yolei said.

"Yeah no kiddin." he mumbled trying to ease the pain.

"_I don't know what we have experienced here but it is something out of the ordinary. This flying fortress of some sort almost single handedly destroyed all Japanese Aircraft. All remaining battleships are destroyed. Remaining Japanese planes have retreated..."_

The door was opened revealing Jun and Davis's parents. They rushed towards him as the Digidestined stood up and made way so that they could see Davis.

"Oh Davis, I'm glad your alive!" his mom cried. As she knelt down besides her son, Weeping in joy that her son was alright. Jun was also there by his side. He looked up to her and saw that she too was also crying.

"Glad to see you are alright son." his father said as he laid his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Thanks to my friends." he replied. "If it wasn't for them God knows what might have happened."

Davis's father then turned to the group. "Thank you for rescuing our son." he replied.

His mother sat back up and faced The Digidestined her eyes were puffy and read. Her cheeks were stained. "You have our gratitude, we are forever in your debt."

The digidestined were about to say something until they were interrupted by a news bulletin.

"_All major government offcials have evacuated Japan. We have reports that the Prime Minister, the Emperor, the Empress including all members of Parliament have safely evacuated out of Japan not to long ago. As for the invasion all major defenses on the eastern seaboard have fallen. We haven't received a transmission from the East Coast. And from what we see here. Ground forces have begun to land on the Eastern shore and are beginning to move westward."_

"So they are heading towards us." Cody replied.

"Yeah it seems like it." Davis grunted.

"You think they would attack the city?" Kari asked worriedly.

"I highly doubt it." said Davis's father. Everyone turned to him with confused looks on her faces.

"What makes you think that?" Jun asked.

"Well to begin with is that we don't pose a threat to them." he began. "The reason why they did a full scale attack on the eastern shore is beacuse they knew that it would be our lifeline. But since they easily destroyed all of our remaining military they are just going to occupy everything."

Then the door opened revealing a nurse with a clipboard. She came by to inspect Davis and how he is recooperating.

"Well Mr. Motomiya by the looks of it your son is going to be out of the hospital by tomorrow." the nurse stated. Everyone sighed in relief.

"That's good to hear." his mom happily said.

"Nurse?" Davis asked. The nurse turned to him."How bad is the damage is on my arm?"

"Well..." she began. "Your arm has suffered serious injuries. The slab of rubble that pierced your arm has greatly damaged your nervous system, which would take a couple of months to heal. But other than that your fine."

"Hmm that's good." he replied.

"Yeah..." Yolei whispered.

The nurse then quickly left leaving them alone with Davis once again.

"Hey Davis, are you hungry can we get you something to eat?" Davis's mom asked. "We know how bad is hospital food."

Davis began to chuckle. " Yeah I am feeling quite hungry anyway." he responded. Then his parents along with his sister got out of the room and went to get him some food to eat.

"Hang on guys." T.K said. His phone was ringing. At the same time Kari's phone was ringing as well. It was their parents they wanted them to come home immediately.

"Sorry Davis but I have to go. My mom wants me back at the house because of what's happening." T.K replied.

"Same thing with me." Kari added. "But I promise we will come by tomorrow before you leave."

"Me too." T.K chimed in. With that they waved Davis good-bye and headed out the door.

"Most likely my grandfather would feel the same way." Cody said. "I think it's best that I go too. I don't him to get worried."

"Yeah, I understand." Davis said as he waved goodbye to Cody. Leaving him and Yolei alone.

"Aren't you gonna leave too?" he asked. "Your parents are going to be worried sick you know with all thats going on."

"I'll stay for a little longer."

Davis similed and so did Yolei. Yolei gently took his hand as she turned back to the T.V. He felt his hand was on fire.

Davis's POV

God, Yolei looks so beautiful. I have never been so close to her. Man it feels like stomach is in knots. The only time we ever got this close is when we always argue with each other but I have never noticed her features. She looks so elegant. She looks like an angel. An angel that God himself has sent. I see her beautiful auburn eyes, her angelic skin it looks so soft. I was so mesmerized by her looks it was like I got caught in a trance. Her lavender hair looked silky and soft that was gently streaming around with her movements. I actually wanted her. "Hey Davis?" she asked me she turned her attention away from the T.V to me. "What do you think is going to happen to Ken?" she asked concerned. I knew she was worried but it kinda made my heart sank. Well Ken is after all my best friend and he is as well Yolei's biggest crush. Hmm I guess I found my answer. I guess chasing after Yolei is also a Pipe Dream too like it was with Kari. I just wish it wasn't so. "No it isn't." my conscious was talking again it was nagging at me.

"Well since he is on vacation in America he is going to have to stay there for a while. Good thing he has family there." I replied. She looked at me with those eyes, those angel eyes. No matter how hard my conscious kept nagging me about how I still have a chance. I knew for a fact I didn't. I never did. Yolei's heart belongs to Ken that is something I am just going to have to accept. Yet one thing will never change, I can never hide my true feelings. I _love _her.

"I guess I have to leave now." she replied softly. She still held her gentle grip on Davis's hand. Until Davis eventually let go of Yolei's hand.

"Yeah...Um Yolei how are you going to explain to your parents about that?" he asked as he pointed to the rather large and noticable blood stain that was on the side of Yolei's shirt.

"Don't worry about it." she replied as she stared in to his chocolate eyes. She was caught in a trance until she was snapped back into reality due to Davis's voice.

"You should go now. Your parents and sisters are without a doubt worried sick about you." he stated. Yolei slowly got up from the seat that was near Davis's bed and began to head out the door.

"Davis I'm glad that your're alright." she said as she warmly smiled at him. Davis returned the smile as he waved goodbye at her. She then left the room leaving Davis to contemplate.

Yolei was walking down the brillant lit corridors of the hospital. She was taking her sweet idle time walking the hallway until she reached the entrance. She was quite lost. The hospital was on the otherside of town. A side of Odaiba that she unfortunately have never ventured to. So she headed to the nearest bus stop so she can reach home. It took 3 buses to get her home.

She walked to her apartment her mind being bum rushed by so many thoughts that it caused her to have a Migraine. She was massaging her temples as she was walked towards her apartment door. She was knocking with one hand while massaging her temple with the other hand. She heard the locks on the door being fastly unlocked and was greeted by her mother who has given her a soft hug. Then she noticed the bloody stain that was on the side of her shirt.

"Yolei are you hurt?" her mother asked in fear.

Yolei just shook her head. "No mom I'm fine, see?" she said as she slightly lifted up the side of her shirt to reveal no wounds.

"Then where did that blood come from?"

"It came from Davis..."

"As in Davis Motomiya? What happened to him?"

"There was an explosion at the Donut shop earlier this morning..."

"I saw it in the news this morning is he alright?"

"Yeah he is alright he was caught in the blast, but he is fine. He is staying at the hospital on the otherside of town for the night. Tomorrow he will be able to get out"

"That is good to hear." she replied. "Oh by the way are you hungry I can warm you up some food if you want."

"No thanks I'm fine." Yolei replied as she walked to her room. She took off her bloodied shirt and threw it into her clothes hamper. She then rummaged through her drawers to find a clean white shirt. She sat next to the window and looked outside. There wasn't that much people on the streets. She then looked outside she noticed a storm was coming she saw the continuous lighting flashing inside the clouds. She then heard a sound of thunder. She thought it was caused by lighting but it wasn't. She saw a plane, a fighter jetrmade a right turn heading back where it came from, leaving behind it's white yet elegant contrails behind that eventually disappeared.

"The sun has finally set." she whispered. "Darkness has risen."

Kari arrived at her place. After being greeted by her mother, her brother and Sora she retreated to her room. She contemplated about what happened earlier this morning. She was interrupted by a knocking on her door. Then stepped in her brother along with Sora.

"Tai, I saw things that I wish I haven't seen." she said. "Why are people so cruel?"

"Kari, ever since the beginning of time, man has been cruel and deceptive. Why I do not know."

"But..." Sora began. "Not all men are cruel in some of us shines a light. A light that can make others come foward."

"I find it impossible for to shine a light on everyone. We can never turn away from the paths we go down. It's a one way street you can't go backwards only forwards."

"I know this is kinda cliche but impossible is nothing, despite what you believe. In fact I believe that the only reason you say that is because you think it's true."

"You don't think it's true Sora?"

"No I don't."

"Tai?"

"Me neither."

"Kari we have a choice we always had a choice. We choose the paths we take yes that is true but what makes you think we can never turn away since its our lives to live?"

"I agree with Sora, people can change you have seen happen with your own eyes. Remember when Gatomon was somewhat evil before?"

"Of course I clearly remember."

"Well it was because of you after all that changed her path, you were the light. And so she followed you."

Davis finished the meal that his parents left him at the hospital. His parents and his sister have already left the hospital. The T.V was still on. He heard a thunerous sound and saw the sky was blackened. Then he saw the window beside him was being struck by droplets of rain. Then it started to rain mercilessly. He turned off the T.V with the remote that was on connected to his bed. He then stared at the rain. He loved it when it rains. The pitter patter sound of rain hitting against the window. The sounds of thunder continously being heard again and again. Thanks to that he fell to a deep slumber without a worry in the world of what might happen.


End file.
